


Equally Vintage

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Naruto Femslash Week 2019, Vintage Wine, mentions of nudity, naked cuddles, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Tsume could never ask for a better partner. Even as they continue to age, they were like a vintage wine that only got better.





	Equally Vintage

Tsume frowned in the mirror, pulling at her hair that had a distinctive set of grey. Due to her dark hair, while there weren’t many, they were certainly noticeable. And if she noticed them then others would notice them too. 

There was melodious giggled behind her. “Love, quit looking at your hair. It isn’t that bad.” 

Tsume looked over her shoulder to see her partner, Mikoto, lying naked on their bed with a soft expression. “I’m not worried about how it  _ looks,  _ my Mate,” the woman snipped. “Pups will see it and think they can take me on to try and establish dominance since I am  _ older.”  _

“And they will learn very fast that it isn’t the case,” Mikoto pointed out. “You may no longer be the clan leader of the Inuzuka anymore but you are always fearsome.” 

This made Tsume grin. “Always a charmer,” she laughed as she sauntered back toward the bed. 

Mikoto’s smile turned coy and Tsume was unable to resist when she pounced her on her lover. The Uchiha laughed as their naked bodies rolled in the sheets. It was a brief tussle and by the end, they had turned sideways on the bed. 

Both women continued to giggle as they laid together in each other's arms. Tsume took a moment to admire her partner. Mikoto had gotten older too, the beginning of wrinkles on her face and greying strands of hair that were more distinguished on her darker hair. Her body was still fit but there were scars littered about it. Each one had its own tale and Tsume loved it when Mikoto talked about each one. 

Mikoto had aged beautifully. Just like that old vintage wine that the Uchiha loved to drink on special occasions. But Tsume knew that her beauty could be deceiving, for Mikoto could be as fearsome as they came. 

She had single handly usurped her former husband, Fugaku, as the Uchiha Clan Head, during the terrible time when it was rumored the Uchiha were going to retaliate against the Village. (Really, they called it ‘usurping’ but Tsume knew that Fugaku had stepped aside when Mikoto had asked him too. After all, the Inuzuka had been on the receiving end of a willful Mikoto and came to learn it was just better to go along with what the woman wanted. Mikoto with Sharingan and a fearsome expression was a terrifying, and alluring, sight to behold.) 

Tsume never expected to be like this. To end up with an Uchiha- especially someone like Mikoto- and not feel like she was lesser for it. That she always felt the urge to fight and establish herself. But the Inuzuka could say for a fact that she could never regret it. 

Mikoto made her equal in everything they did. From managing their respective clans as their time as clan leaders down to what sort of meal they would share for dinner. And that is all Tsume ever wanted- just for someone to be her equal and treat her as such. 

Mikoto moved, reaching over to Tsume, to grab a wine glass. The glass was already half empty from the vintage wine that also sat on the nightstand. She took a small swallow before she set it aside. After she did, instead of lying back down, she stretched her body across Tsume’s. 

The Inuzuka’s hands lightly gripped her lover’s hips while the Uchiha’s fingers threaded through her hair. Tsume’s throat grew tight at Mikoto’s soft smile before the woman leaned down and kissed her. 

Their kiss was slow and deep. Tsume just absorbed it all in, taking and giving as much as Mikoto was. Her chest felt warm deep inside her and made her feel a little light headed- but in a pleasant way. 

When they broke apart they stared at one another with soft smiles. “Happy Anniversary, Love,” Mikoto whispered before she briefly kissed Tsume again. 

Tsume grinned. Though legally, they couldn’t marry (yet) they had promised ‘marriage’ to one another for the rest of their lives. “Happy Anniversary, my Mate,” the woman replied and leaned up to give a brief kiss of her own. 

Mikoto giggled and laid her head on Tsume’s shoulder. “You know,” she started, “I can’t help but think of you like an old wine sometimes. Something that as aged wonderfully and strong.” 

This made Tsume through her head back in laughter. “I was just thinking the same thing about you earlier.” 

Mikoto’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Oh yes,” Tsume said coyly. Her hands caressed up Mikoto’s back and she loved when the woman shivered. She leaned down and nipped at the Uchiha’s lips. “And right now, I am a little thirsty. I think I need a drink.” 

“Oh?” Mikoto sat up and reached for the bottle of wine. She grinned innocently. “If you are thirsty than we have a very good bottle right here.” 

Tsume frowned. “That isn’t what I meant!” 

“But I think it could be.” Mikoto took a swig of the bottle before she set it aside. Then, before Tsume could understand, she leaned down and sealed their lips again. 

The Inuzuka felt the tip of Mikoto’s tongue against her lips and opened her mouth to let it in. But along with it came the smooth taste of wine and she let out a noise of surprise. That gave way, though, to a deep moan as their tongues twisted together in the liquid. 

Tsume swallowed the wine and when it was gone, Mikoto pulled back. She wore a cheeky smirk. “Tasted good right?” she asked. 

Tsume growled before she flipped their positions. Mikoto’s sweet laugh rang throughout the room before the Inuzuka kissed her. When they pulled apart, Tsume stated, “While that tasted very good, I know there is something that will taste better.” She then started to pepper kisses and playful nips along Mikoto’s skin as she moved down. 

One of the Uchiha’s hands threaded through the back of Tsume’s head. “Then please, Love, drink your fill.” 

And Tsume planned too. She planned to drink her fill of everything Mikoto could give her. Now and forever; until both of them were old and could only hold each other hands and watch the world pass by them. 

The thought once terrified her. But if Mikoto stayed by her side, she found it wasn’t so terrible after all. With her equal by her side, she could face anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
